


missing socks

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Anal Fingering, Licking, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: benrey's socks are missing.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185
Collections: Anonymous





	missing socks

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I got a comment from someone saying that they were a minor. Please, please do not read this is you are. I know if you're in your late teens it's tempting to read nsfw fics, but it makes the authors extremely uncomfortable for minors to be exposing themselves to adult content. I was made uncomfortable by that comment. Please do not read this sort of thing or comment if you are a minor. Thank you.  
> If you're a minor, do not read this. This is properly tagged, you can easily avoid even seeing this tag. If you read this and decide to leave a nasty comment, that's on you. Sex between two consenting adults is not something to be mad at, especially if you're like 15.  
> i spat this out in like, 45 minutes. there will be errors. sorry.

Benrey realises something was up when he sees that about half his socks are missing. it's not like he ever wears them in pairs, or even that he wears them at all on some days - cheap sandals making a trip to the corner store are more than enough when he spends the whole time inside. but when he actually should go out and do some Big Shopping, he pauses in putting on his shoes when he notices his drawer seeming about half as full.

It's not like he doesn't have an inkling as to where they could've gone; ever since he first saw gordon, he was sure to leave out warm leftovers or small pieces of cloth the borrower might find comfortable and was always delighted when he saw them missing. despite the small man still being a little afraid of him, the fact that he was taking benrey's gifts was a good sign. they never really "hung out". it was a bit difficult when one guy was about 50 times the size of the other to watch tv together. whenever benrey managed to catch a glimpse of gordon nicking some food he'd left out, or scurrying about on the countertops, it warmed his heart. he wasn't going to lie. he /might've/ caught feelings for the dude.

Which was why, when he was wondering where his socks coudld've gone, he wasn't annoyed when trying to seek out gordon's hidey-hole. it wasn't like he particularly needed all the socks in the first place, but some of the missing ones were fuzzy socks that tommy had given him. he didn't want to lose a present from his friend, and benrey often enjoyed the feeling of the material on his feet when he snuggled in a blanket.

He went into the kitchen, looking around a bit. gordon was most often seen in there, and benrey wasn't sure if it was because the resource the borrower most needed was food, or if because that's where his nest was. either way he thought that was the best place to start. standing on his tip-toes, he scoured the top of the cabinets, peeked around where his microwave met the wall, and moved packets of crisps out of a cabinet to see if there was a hole. it'd so far been a failure, and benrey was about to call out for gordon to see if he would actually respond and come out, when he heard a quiet groan coming from near a cabinet he thought he'd checked.

When benrey looked again, he realised there was a small covering over a mouse-sized hole just over the top of the wood. shapeshifting a little bit taller, he picked up the covering and moved it slightly. with it moved, the scene in front of him was clear: gordon was lying atop a pile of socks and other fabrics, buck nacked, and tugging on his dick like his life depended on it.

Benrey froze for a moment. this... was /not/ what he'd expected at all, but he couldn't deny the sudden flush upon seeing the borrower like that gave him. he was about to apologize and leave gordon alone - he wasn't about to creep on his friend - when gordon groaned again, and looked him straight in the eye. it was then benrey realised he also had two fingers shoved inside himself, and that his face had a clouded expression on it.

"b-benrey," gordon moaned. there was nothing benrey could do but stare as the tiny man got himself off in front of him. he could feel his erection straining in his pants, whining for attention due to the sight of his crush jacking it /right there/.

"please-" the borrower continued, biting back a noise. "please-"

Benrey didn't need to be asked anymore, as he plucked gordon right out of the little cubby and into his hand. gordon shivered as he felt the cold skin on his boiling body, and began nuzzling benrey's fingers as he tried humping into his palm.

"You need help there, friend?" benrey asked. the deep purr in his voice rocked through gordon's body.

"God, please, please, i need, i need you -"

Benrey smirked. his sharp teeth normally set the borrower on edge, but right now it sent a thrill up his spine, and he imagine the bean's mouth sucking around dick, tongue travelling from his hole through his perineum and -

Gordon cried a little as two fingers pulled his arms away from his junk, but his voice cut off as he felt a cool digit settle between his legs. benrey's ring finger was slowly pressing up and down against his dick, and gordon did his best to try and match the rhythm set. in his sorry state, he didn't really manage much but to feverishly hump against the finger. it didn't seem to put benrey off though, as the man's eyes dilated heavily and his breaths got heavier and louder. the borrower could feel himself getting closer and closer and he was about to explode when -

The finger moved.

The loss of touch dragged a strangled sob from gordon. his arm was halfway down back to stroking himself again when he felt something cool and wet swipe up his body. trying to clear his vision, he could see benrey licking from the end of his crack up to the slit of his dick, and the motions were doing, /something/, to him. benrey's long, grey-ish tongue flicked around the entrance of his asshole, and the slight penetration made gordon arch and dig his fingers into the palm he was resting on. it didn't seem to bother the bean at all as he continued his administration.

Just as gordon got close /yet again/, the licking stopped. gordon was unable to stop himself from whining, and he looked at benrey's face. the man was red, sweat beading at his temple, eyes blown wide, and if the borrower looked down a little he could easily see the tent in his pants. he didn't have long to observe though, as something poked at his entrance. gordon looked down to see benrey's little finger gently prodding, trying to gauge if it would fit. he looked up at the alien's face, eyes, resolute, and nodded.

Slowly, /agonisingly/ slow, the thick digit entered him. gordon stuck his fist in his mouth to keep quiet, but his tail flickered from side to side rapidly. benrey grinned, and leaned closer towards him. before any fears of being eaten or killed could run through his mind, gordon felt a gigantic pair of lips squelch against his upper half. it wasn't uncomfortable, but soft and warm (constrasting to the rest of benrey's body), and when he felt them being pulled away, he found himself disappointed. that didn't last however, as the finger inside him slowly began to pull out and push back in again. each movement hit something inside gordon that would make him gasp and arch his back, trying to get /more/.

Benrey, looking at the borrower come undone in his own palm, was almost snarling with lust. seeing gordon so needy and moaning and perfect around his finger made his dick strain harder against his trousers, but he was determined to help the borrower before he had his own pleasure. once again his tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked a strip up gordon's dick, flicking gently at the tip. the keening noises he was pulling out of the small man was intoxicating.

Soon, with stimulation from his dick and hole, gordon shrieked as he came - a knot that was building inside his stomach came loose, and thin ropes shot out of him, landing mainly in benrey's mouth. the bean curled his tongue back in and audibly swallowed, expression dark and intense. gordon panted, overstimulated, and breathed irregularly as benrey's pinkie slowly emerged from his asshole, slick. the borrower lay still on benrey's palm, too tired from the orgasm pulled from him to move properly or feel any kind of shame at the situation. he knew his normal brain would be yelling at doing, well, /this/, with a bean, but gordon heat cum brain was honestly just tired. he tried looking benrey in the eyes, but his own lids were heavy.

"Thuh-thank y-you," gordon managed to get out, before slumping over.

Benrey stared, a sudden wave of fear hitting him. however, a moment later, gordon let out a massive snore, settling his heart back down. so he hadn't killed him with his intense fingering skills, then. good. be embarrassing getting your crush dead because you were too good in bed. gently, he placed gordon back into his little nest, slightly adjusting the socks to be comfortable. benrey was still uncomfortably horny, his boner raging under his pants, but he tried to replace everything as he'd found it - he knew how gordon could get about his 'rules', and after what'd happened, he especially didn't want any reason for the borrower to be mad at him.

Turning around, he left the room to go back to his own, face burning, socks forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know half the sentences start w lower case letters but I cannot physically care cause im tired so. w/e.


End file.
